The present invention relates to a check-in system in which luggage is loaded on to a conveyor belt. In particular it relates to a check-in system at an airport.
Known airport check-in systems with conveyor belts have the disadvantage that the conveyor belt is raised above ground level. A passenger has to lift their suitcase or bag upwardly in order to place the suitcase or bag on to the conveyor belt. This is particularly difficult for elderly people, or if the suitcase or bag is heavy.